


Awake

by OrganicMetalAlienHybrid



Series: Chest Pains [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Cardiophilia, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganicMetalAlienHybrid/pseuds/OrganicMetalAlienHybrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning from the beyond grants a certain understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Rain pattered lightly on the panes of the window as the pair sleepily pulled the covers closer. Jean-Paul was always a bit colder than Piotr so he got most of the blankets. Tonight though, he was subconsciously a bit greedy as he snuggled close to Piotr. He threaded his arms around the larger man who hummed softly and pressed his bare back to Jean-Paul’s chest. Even when half-asleep, he knew exactly what the larger man wanted. He carefully shifted downwards and nuzzled his head against Pete’s back. Piotr’s heart thundered on the other side of his ribs, loud and even. Well… almost even.

Jean-Paul’s hands traced across his sleeping lover’s chest, feeling the scars. He was slowly waking up more even though it was entirely too early for him to be awake. A soft groan from Piotr made Jean-Paul freeze. He didn’t want to wake him up too. But he couldn’t keep his hands off the big oaf. He traced along the sternum, following the line. When he reached the intersection at the bottom of his ribs, the older scar, he stopped. It was ragged, rough. Like he had been torn open. The one over his breastbone was clean and precise. Thinking about it made him worry. Worry for the larger man made his mind spiral quickly. To think that his heart of gold had been beating elsewhere while he had been dead… Jean-Paul exhaled against the larger man’s back, a shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. The sensation must have bothered the sleeping giant as he carefully rolled over in place, a smooth motion for such a big guy.

His hand was now trapped below Piotr, forced to hold the muscular shoulders of his beloved. Oh how terrible. His hand gently massaged the powerful trapezius muscles. Jean-Paul gently placed his head on Piotr’s chest and listened to his breathing, his heartbeat. It… Kept him grounded. When he was awake and alone his mind had way of running off on scary tangents. He often thought about his own death and traced Piotr’s. And Piotr did the same thing. He’d wake up, usually in a panic, trace the scars on Jean-Paul’s body, quietly mutter a prayer in Russian. It made him feel comforted to know that Piotr cared.

The feeling of a warm hand closing around Jean-Paul’s shoulder startled him and he gasped into Piotr’s chest. “Hey…” The Russian accent spoke from the darkness. Jean-Paul responded with a gentle kiss on Piotr’s chest. A deep chuckle rumbled through the large chest as Piotr sat up slightly. “Trouble sleeping?” He asked, the trademark Rasputin worry in his voice. He truly was so good. “Yeah…” Jean-Paul responded, reluctantly moving his head. A hand caressed his face suddenly, the rough fingers gently touching his cheeks. Jean-Paul felt the man close the distance, the hand now pressing Jean-Paul’s face to the large chest. “It is alright. Come on, let us go back to sleep.” He held the speedster close and Jean-Paul allowed himself to be brought back to the bed. He hadn’t realized that he’d been crying, that Piotr had touched his cheek to wipe away a tear. He didn’t know until a loud sob broke free as he listened to the _almost_ even heartbeat of the man he loved. As they attempted to go back to sleep, Jean-Paul let the sound take him over, finally breaking down and crying against the chest of the gentle Colossus.. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluff I decided to write to get my muse flowing. Figured I'd share since these two are a canon rarepair.


End file.
